


you and i are untainted (crazy in love)

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, essentially it's just soonhoon fooling around and loving each other, implied bottom jihoon, is this smut, jihoon is so pretty, the theme is soft but sexy soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 00:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19633168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: The desperation is palpable in the air. Soonyoung wants to give Jihoon all he could ever want.(sexy times with soonhoon: the plot twist is that they're completely head over heels in love.)





	you and i are untainted (crazy in love)

Soonyoung's hands leave warm ghosts on Jihoon’s tummy as they climb their way up, rucking up his loose sweater. His breath mingles with Jihoon’s as their lips brush, parting for air every second and tilting their chins for different angles.

Soonyoung, in his eagerness, lets his knee slip from its stable position on the mattress, and he ends up straddling Jihoon. Neither of them seem to mind the slip-up much. Soonyoung smiles down at his boyfriend.

Jihoon responds likewise, eyes crinkling warmly. His cheeks are pink with anticipation and his breaths come in little pants.

“You're so sexy, Jihoon,” Soonyoung breathes, fingers lightly running down his abdomen.

Jihoon freezes. “M-Me?” he asks, looking confused. “Me, sexy?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung says, like it's obvious. “Sorry, did you not like it? I can stop.”

“No, I mean, it's just,” Jihoon stammers, flustered. His ears color as his eyes flick nervously from Soonyoung's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes.

His boyfriend waits patiently.

“It's just that it feels weird? I've never been called sexy before? And I don't really think I'm sexy?”

Soonyoung’s mouth falls open. “You? Never called sexy?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon says. He looks away, embarrassed.

“That's absurd,” Soonyoung splutters loudly. “You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life, Jihoon.”

“How?” His voice is a little desperate when he asks, and Soonyoung sits up, preparing to explain in detail.

“First of all,” he begins, leaning forward to inch his face closer to Jihoon’s. “It's that adorable blush of yours. Usually it's pretty fucking cute, but when you're all spread out here and your cheeks are wildly flushed like this, well…”

He plants a resounding kiss on Jihoon’s parted lips, letting his tongue liberally explore his mouth. Pulling away, he resumes, “Well, it makes me wanna do things to you.”

Gaining confidence, Jihoon asks, “Like what?”

Soonyoung’s hand reaches for Jihoon’s jaw, thumbing over his soft cheeks. He presses kisses to Jihoon’s cheeks and chin and trails down to his neck, sucking lightly. “I love your neck so much,” he says lowly, eyes darkening when he adds, “It’s so pale and empty, and it makes me want to leave marks all over your skin. To make you  _ mine. _ ” The last word comes out with a hint of a growl, and Jihoon shivers.

“Do it,” he breathes, craning his neck, lifting his chin to give Soonyoung access. “Make me yours.”

God, that’s so hot. Soonyoung complies easily and drags his tongue across the skin, letting his lips mouth over spots where Jihoon tenses and his hands, curled loosely around his neck, pull him in closer.

He reaches Jihoon’s collarbone; he has to tug down the collar of his soft black t-shirt to see it in all its glory. In times like these, hovering over the prettiest, sexiest boy he’s ever has the privilege to see, admiring the color in his sweet-tasting skin and the hard glint in his eye, Soonyoung feels so incredibly lucky. And he tells Jihoon so.

Flustered, Jihoon kisses him to shut him up. “You’re making me shy,” he mumbles, refusing to meet his eyes.

“I’ll keep telling you how wonderful you are until you agree with me,” Soonyoung counters, returning to blemishing the skin pulled tight over his clavicle. He laps at the bone, letting saliva pool over the skin and sucking at it moments later.

Jihoon doesn’t reply, merely groans in response, letting his fingers tangle in Soonyoung’s hair, pads of his fingers digging into his scalp. 

Soonyoung continues pushing at the stubborn fabric of his shirt until he can’t reach any further. Jihoon laughs breathily and pushes him away to shrug off his shirt for his impatient boyfriend. “You’re like a dog nosing at me,” he remarks when Soonyoung immediately nudges him back down, lips returning to the bruised skin. “Calm down, we’ve got time.”

“I can’t, I just want you so bad,” Soonyoung huffs, trying to restrain his pace. His fingers ghost over his sides and nipples, leaving Jihoon breathing heavily and aching for touch. When Soonyoung finally reaches his nipples, he hesitates, licking lightly at the light brown, nearly pink area before taking the bud in his mouth. His mouth is hot, wet heat enveloping Jihoon in euphoria, a sigh emitting from his lips. He bites his bottom lip, letting out a soft “ngh,” dragging it out when Soonyoung swipes his tongue over his nipple in one stroke. 

Soonyoung reaches up to tug Jihoon’s lip out of his teeth’s claim. “Let me hear you,” he says softly, already latching back onto his nipple and teasing it relentlessly.

In response, Jihoon full-out  _ moans.  _ It’s ridiculously hot; it should come as no surprise, since his voice is angelic, but Soonyoung feels his boxers tighten regardless. His moans are beautifully breathy and light, with an edge of thick, brewing arousal. Soonyoung wants to just eat up the sounds his Jihoon is making.

“S-Stop teasing me,” Jihoon pants, finally fed up with Soonyoung’s painfully slow caresses. “Please do something. Fuck me, blow me, finger me, I don’t care.”

Soonyoung groans deeply at Jihoon’s pleas, brushing his boner against Jihoon’s equally hard one. It elicits a surprised yelp from the younger boy and another desperate demand for more. “I thought we were being patient, though,” he teases, fingers inching closer and closer to the waistband of his shorts. They’re sinfully short - Soonyoung had gaped when Jihoon had emerged from his shower, tugging the back of his shorts down self-consciously. “Is it too much?” he’d asked bashfully, glancing down at his bare legs.

“Never,” Soonyoung had said hoarsely, eyes unsure of where to focus on with so many delectable parts of Jihoon on display.

Now, though, he’s eager to get Jihoon out of his short-shorts. He squeezes Jihoon’s butt through the cloth and smiles at his reaction, pressing a kiss to his thigh in apology for the surprise. “I wanna see all of you, Jihoonie,” he whispers, pulling down the shorts slowly and staring straight at Jihoon’s wide, blown eyes. His lips are bitten and red and oh, Soonyoung wants to just devour him.

Shorts off, Soonyoung lets a single finger trace the outline of Jihoon’s boner, commenting, “You look all hot and bothered. Would you like some help with that?”

“Yes, yes, please,” he begs, squirming his hips to try to get the boxers off. “Please, just, do something, don’t just sit there and tease.”

It feels so good to see Jihoon come undone, Soonyoung marvels, gazing at the boy stretched out on his mattress, body echoed by rumpled sheets. He’s so ethereal; it’s like he’s in his purest, most exposed form. His skin is flushed in all the right spots: his elbows, his fingertips, his knees, his cheeks, all ruddy with color. His chest heaves with hollow, throbbing breaths. The desperation is palpable in the air. Soonyoung wants to give Jihoon all he could ever want.

“Stop staring at me,” Jihoon mutters, embarrassed, now. His arms twitch. It looks like he wants to cover up his chest and huddle away.

Soonyoung blinks down at him. “I can’t help it,” he says honestly, sincerely. “You’re so beautiful. You’re like a seraph,” he continues, so taken by Jihoon, his chest thrumming with ardent adulation. “Like there are roses in your cheeks and lips and the night sky in your eyes.”

“Stop that,” he grumbles, but said roses in his cheeks grow vibrant. “You’re too much, really. I think the same of you, you know.”

“Really?”

It’s such an odd position they’re frozen in - suspended together, surprise etched in every pore, poised together in some kind of Renaissance painting. Soonyoung’s eyes are comically wide. Jihoon erupts into tiny, flittery giggles that make Soonyoung blush.

“You really know how to ruin a mood, huh,” Jihoon sighs, pulling his elbows back behind his head, relaxing back against the pillows. 

“I seriously can’t help it,” Soonyoung whines, collapsing down to curl up to Jihoon’s side. He slings an arm over Jihoon’s bare side. It’s warm. “You’re too pretty. I have to tell you every single moment.”

“At this point, I’m starting to doubt that I’m the songwriter here,” Jihoon jokes. “You and your words, they get me every damn time.”

Soonyoung smiles dumbly up at Jihoon, kissing him lightly on the shoulder. “Good,” he says against his skin. “You’re beautiful. I want you to know that.”

“I love you,” Jihoon says, “But did you have to get all mushy in the middle of that? I was really looking forward to it.”

The older boy grins at him, hands reaching for Jihoon’s waist and lips asking for a kiss. “I can’t let my Jihoonie get all frustrated for nothing,” he coos, sloppily kissing him. 

“Definitely not,” Jihoon agrees, and together they meld into one.

**Author's Note:**

> \- title from crazy in love  
> \- i'm sorry you had to read this,, this is my first time writing smut/sexy times so i hope it doesn't come out too badly ><  
> \- another one i kinda banged out (sorry for how short it is...) so it might feel weird  
> \- i adore you all! i have a few more works (proper stories i swear) on the way so uhhhhh stay tuned :)


End file.
